Insanity
by Nairalin
Summary: Part 3: Wenn der Tag kommt, der alles entscheidet, sind wir alle hilflos und überfordert. Besonders wenn man nichts tun und nur zusehen kann, wie die, die wir lieben, entschwinden und verloren sind.


Vorläufig letzter Teil der Serie über meine beiden Lieblingselben.

**Insanity**

_Himring, Ringarë des Jahres 487, EZ (JS)_

Regen fiel. Tausende Tränen, die das Leid und den Schmerz beweinten, die auf die wohl stillste Art das Blut wegwuschen, das die Erde tränkte. Tropfen fielen auf Steine und gegen Fensterscheiben, trafen die gläserne Fläche und zersprangen in abertausende kleinster Tröpfchen, bis nur mehr Nebel übrig blieb, der mit dunstigen Fingern nach jedem Funken Wärme griff und das blutige Feld verdeckte.

Ein eisiger Wind wehte, rüttelte harsch an den Wipfeln der Bäume, die sich, schon blätterlos, gen Himmel streckten. Vereinzelt trieb ein welkes Blatt im Wind und die feine Nase roch schon jetzt den Schnee in der Luft, der in den oberen Sphären schon fiel, aber nur mehr als Regen den Boden küsste.

Die Feder kratzte leicht über das Papier, Feuer knisterte im Kamin. Die Flammen zeichneten Schatten auf die Wand. Der Geruch von Buchenholz lag in der Luft. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen Blätter wirr durcheinander, manche beschrieben, manche nicht, eine Feder lag auf dem Stapel und ein offenes Fässchen schwarzer Tinte stand daneben.

Einige Briefe lagen geöffnet auf dem Tisch. Alle waren von seinen Brüdern. Sorge schwang unübersehbar in ihnen mit. Sie hatten sich vor einem halben Jahr getroffen und der Anblick, der sich seinen Brüdern geboten hatte, schien sie zutiefst entsetzt zu haben. Dunkle Schatten hatten sich unter seinen Augen festgesetzt und ein fanatisches, aber dennoch lebloses Glühen wohnte seinen Seelenfenstern inne. Er war abgemagert, das war ihm bewusst. Er war meilenweit von dem entfernt, was er einmal sein Idealgewicht genannt hatte. Gewiss, er war noch muskulös und seine Ausdauer hatte nicht gelitten, aber man merkte, dass etwas mit ihm nicht mehr stimmte.

Die meisten nannten es den Wahnsinn seines Vaters, wie auch sein Neffe Artaresto, oder Orodreth, wie er auch genannt wurde, es bezeichnete. Cáno hatte aber sehr viel tiefer geblickt, ebenso wie Maitimo. Sie hatten schneller den Zusammenhang zwischen _seinem_ Tod und seiner eigenen Veränderung gesehen, als ihm lieb war. Oder war es vielmehr so, dass sein Sohn nicht geschwiegen hatte? Eisige Wut durchzuckte ihn. Ein Grollen entfuhr ihm und der Wahnsinn forderte Rache.

Er wehrte sich, kratzte das letzte Bisschen dessen zusammen, was er einst seinen Verstand genannt hatte. Sein Sohn hatte einen Schwur bei Iluvatar geleistet. Er hätte nie geredet.

Sein wirrer Blick wanderte durch sein Gemach. Außer dem Schreibtisch war alles penibelst aufgeräumt, es lag teilweise millimeterdick Staub auf den Regalen. Seit ihrer Verbannung aus Nargothrond lebten sie hier. Tyelcormo jagte, wenn er selbst wieder in einer Phase war, die es ihm verbot, auch nur einen Fuß außer Haus zu setzen.

Einzig ein Bild, direkt über seinem Bett, konnte seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangen. Ein junger Mann war abgebildet, zumindest würde jeder Sterbliche ihn als jung bezeichnen. Sein Blick hatte sich in das Gemälde gebrannt, fuhr jede Linie des schönen Gesichtes nach. Er sah vollkommen emotionslos auf den jungen Mann, so würde sein Bruder es wohl ausdrücken, sein Sohn würde leer dazu sagen.

Tyelcormo hatte nicht verstanden, warum er das Bild haben wollte. Ausgerechnet ein Bild von ihrem „Feind". Doch er hatte nur lapidar erklärt, dass er sich an seinen Misserfolg erinnern wollte, um es später – jetzt – besser zu machen. Danach hatte sein Bruder es akzeptiert und wohlwollend aufgenommen.

Seine Finger spielten mit dem Ring an seinem Zeigefinger, drehten ihn hin und her, fuhren zärtlich über die Inschrift.

Er erinnerte sich, wenn auch nur schwach, wie Cáno und Maitimo mit ihm abends auf der Terrasse gesessen und den Himmel betrachtet hatten. Das war wahrscheinlich dann der ausschlaggebende Grund für ihre tiefe Sorge gewesen. Macalaurë hatte hochgesehen und die Stelle gesucht, an der normalerweise sein und Findáratos Stern waren. Er hatte die Stelle gefunden, ja… doch da war nichts mehr.

Sein Bruder hatte entsetzt und beinahe schon panisch nach Luft geschnappt. Hatte ihm in die Augen gesehen und nichts gefunden. Oder nein, falsch… er hatte Leere erblickt.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Gemälde. Es waren Jahre vergangen und seine Verdammnis jährte sich… er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie oft der Winter nun schon an ihm vorbeigezogen war. Wobei es ihm schien, als wäre ewig Winter.

Viel war in der Zeit geschehen. Er sah es allein durch einen Blick in Maitimos Augen. Der bislang schlimmste aller Kriege, die Nirnaeth Arnoediad, hatte Beleriand erschüttert. Tausende waren gestorben und er selbst nur mit Mühe dem Tod entkommen. Einer der vielen Toten war Findecáno gewesen. Der schlimmste Verlust in dieser Zeit. Turucáno war zum Hochkönig ihres Volkes geworden und hatte sich endgültig in seiner geheimen Feste versteckt.

Aber man sah den Verlust in den Augen seines ältesten Bruders. Eine einsame Träne rann über Curufinwës Wange.

In der Schlacht hatte er so viel Blut vergossen wie nie zuvor. Oft sah und wusste er nicht mehr, wer durch seine Hand gefallen war.

Man hatte begonnen seinen Namen zu fürchten, manche hatten solche Angst, dass sie ihn nur mehr flüsterten. Zorn blitzte in ihm auf. Niemand wollte sehen. Sie alle waren blind und verschlossen ihre Augen vor der Wirklichkeit. Außer seinen beiden ältesten Brüdern sah niemand, dass der Wahnsinn zu seinem Marionettenspieler geworden war.

Seine Finger krampften sich um den Federkiel. Er spürte den weichen Flaum auf seiner Haut, ebenso wie den spröden Schaft. Es knackte.

Verwirrt starrte er auf seine Finger. Sein Schreibwerkzeug lag zerbrochen in seinen Händen. Früher wäre er verärgert gewesen, doch jetzt….

Sein Blick lag leer auf den Bruchstücken. Irgendwann legte er sie auf die Tischoberfläche und sah wieder zum Bild hoch.

Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihre Verbannung und Tyelcormos Hass. Wie sie dann auf ihrem Weg nach Himring auf ihre „Feinde" trafen.

_Curufinw__ë__ starrte geradeaus und beobachtete die drei Gestalten vor ihnen. Tyelcormo hatte sie noch nicht entdeckt und so sollte es auch bleiben, wenn es nach ihm ging. Er vernahm das scharfe Einatmen des Mannes, der verletzt war und von der jungen Frau gestützt wurde. Neben ihnen die vertraute Gestalt von Tyelcormos Jagdhund, der ihn nun auch entdeckte. Der Wind hatte sich gedreht und trug ihren Geruch zu dem großen Hund. _

_Er lächelte kalt. Lúthiën stand dort, starrte entsetzt zu ihnen und rührte sich nicht. „Tyelcormo." Sein Bruder wandte den Blick ihm zu. „Du siehst blass aus, Curvo", kam die nüchterne Antwort. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe dort drüben…", er deutete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der drei Gefährten. „…Bewegungen von zwei Personen gesehen. Es könnten die Prinzessin und der verfluchte Mensch sein." _

_Die Augen seines Bruders weiteten sich und er wendete das Pferd. „Dann sollten wir nachsehen. Komm!" Curufinw__ë__ schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde in die andere Richtung reiten und versuchen ihnen den Weg abzuschneiden." Tyelcormo seufzte, aber ritt in die genannte Richtung. _

_Er lächelte wieder._

_Schnell übte er Druck mit den Schenkeln aus und seine Stute schritt auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Lúthiën sah entsetzt zu ihm hoch, der Menschenmann trat schützend vor sie, doch sie schob sich wieder an ihm vorbei. _

„_Warum habt Ihr das getan?", fragte sie und das schwarze Haar fiel strähnig in ihr Gesicht. Ihre silbernen Augen blickten ihn verzweifelt und erschöpft an. Er stieg ab und erwiderte den Blick. Rasender Schmerz beim Anblick ihrer Augen ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Der Mensch bemerkte das erstaunlicherweise sogar. Verwirrung stand in seinem Gesicht._

_Die Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn nicht schützend. Dieses Mal leuchteten die Sterne grell und erhellten seine Züge, die sich scharf abzeichneten. Er sah hoch an die Stelle, an der sein Stern sein müsste. Die elleth folgte seinem Blick._

„_Welcher ist Eurer?" Er lächelte emotionslos. „Es war der Stern, der direkt neben _seinem_ war.", antwortete er und erschrak darüber, wie brüchig seine Stimme klang. Die Prinzessin sah sofort hoch, suchte die Stelle und fand sie. Sie atmete scharf ein. _

„_Ihr drei solltet verschwinden, er wird euch nicht gehen lassen", meinte er nur und stieg wieder auf seine Stute. Der Mensch sah verständnislos zwischen ihnen hin und her. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Ring an seiner Hand. Erkennen begann sich auszubreiten und die braunen Augen wurden groß. _

_Curufinw__ë__ nickte ihnen zu und trieb die Stute in die Richtung, die er vorher seinem Bruder genannt hatte._

_Doch er hatte nicht mit Tyelcormo gerechnet, der nun auf ihn zuritt. „Hast du sie erwischt?", kam die für ihn rhetorische Frage. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Bruder wollte etwas sagen, doch dann erblickte er etwas hinter ihm. Ohne ein Wort schoss er an Curufinw__ë__ vorbei._

_Er ritt direkt auf den Menschen zu, Curufinw__ë__ schien, er wolle ihn niederreiten, da er nicht das Pferd zügelte. Curufinw__ë__ hörte einen Schrei und zog leicht am rechten Teil des Zügels. Seine Stute drehte sich und er trieb sie voran. Seine entfernte Cousine sollte nicht zum Opfer der Wut werden, die in seinem Bruder mit Sicherheit loderte. Die silbernen Augen starrten ihn schreckgeweitet an. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung beugte er sich herab und zog sie vor sich auf sein Pferd. _

„_NEIN!" Sie wehrte sich und begann auf seine Brust einzutrommeln, doch er ignorierte es. Sein Blick blieb an den Augen hängen und er __vergaß seine Umgebung. „Angrist ist an meiner Rechten, Fin! Er durchschneidet jedes Metall, erinnerst du dich, melindo?"_

_Die wunderschönen Augen weiteten sich, während seine sich immer mehr verschleierten. Er fing für einen kurzen Moment der Ewigkeit die Lippen jenes Mannes ein, dem er bis ans Ende aller Zeiten folgen würde und unsterbliche Liebe geschworen hatte._

_Schmerz holte ihn aus seiner Traumwelt. Ein scharfer Schmerz an seinem Hals, der ihm die Luft abschnürte und der harte Aufprall, der ihm eben jene aus den Lungen presste. Er kämpfte gegen den glühenden Zorn, der sich seiner bemächtigte. Den Wahnsinn, der wieder versuchte seine Fäden zu ziehen. _

_Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, wie Huan vor sie sprang und seines Bruders Pferd stieg. Laute Flüche hallten durch den Wald und er schloss für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, schlug der Mensch ihm ins Gesicht. „Wie kannst du es wagen, sie zu küssen?!" Rasend schnappte er nach dem Messer und wollte schon auf Curufinw__ë__ einstechen, doch seine Cousine hielt die Hand fest._

_Er nahm kaum wahr, was sie sagte. Doch der Sterbliche beruhigte sich… für einen Moment zumindest. Der Wahnsinn übernahm die Kontrolle, als er es wagte, ihm seine Kleider zu nehmen. Doch dann wurde er auch schon gegen einen Baum geschleudert._

„_Mögen deine ach so edlen Verwandten dir beibringen, wie man Kraft richtig einsetzt und welches Benehmen einer Dame gegenüber angebracht ist", grollte Beren. „Dein Pferd nehme ich überdies für Lúthiën. Glücklich wird es sich schätzen, eines solchen Herrn ledig zu sein." _

_Nackt wie er war, sprang Curufinw__ë__ auf und starrte den Mann an, Raserei in den Augen. Er sah nicht die Bitte um Entschuldigung, die nur ihm galt und die nur er hätte sehen können. Er nahm nicht mehr wahr, dass der Mensch nur spielte, um ihn ebenso zu schützen, wie er es vorher in seinem klaren Moment versucht hatte._

„_Geh du nur", zischte er wahnsinnig. „in deinen schnellen bitteren Tod." Sein Bruder reichte ihm seinen eigenen Mantel und zog ihn hinter sich auf sein Pferd. Tyelcormo ließ seinen Hengst im Schritt gehen, während Curufinw__ë__ immer wieder zurückschaute. Die drei Gefährten achteten nicht mehr auf sie und noch weniger auf ihn. Er nahm den Bogen Tyelcormos und spannte die Sehne und zielte mit dem Pfeil auf dieses verdammte Geschöpf, das ihn mit seinen silbernen Augen in den Wahnsinn trieb. _

_Der Hund sprang dazwischen und fing den Pfeil, doch schnell hatte er einen weiteren angelegt und zog die Sehne bis zum Ansatz seines Unterkiefers beim Ohr. Ein Glühen ließ seine Augen lodern und er sah das namenlose Grauen in den geliebten Augen. Der Mensch warf sich vor sie und der Pfeil durchbohrte ihn. _

_Was danach folgte, war eine Jagd quer durch den Wald. Einen grollenden Jagdhund auf den Fersen._

Seine Stirn lag auf der kühlen Oberfläche des Sekretärs und mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich an die Jagd, in der sie die Gejagten waren. Irgendwann war Celegorms Pferd durchgegangen und Curufinwë war gestürzt. Direkt vor die Füße des zähnefletschenden Hundes. Er wusste noch genau, dass er gelächelt hatte. Nicht kalt oder grausam, noch war es wahnsinnig gewesen. Es war das Lächeln, das er so oft gesehen hatte, wenn einer seiner treuen Leute gefallen war und er ihn im letzten Moment gefunden hatte.

Friedlich.

Sehnsüchtig.

Er hatte den einst treuen Gefährten, der immer an Tyelcormos Seite gewesen war, aber auch ihm oft beigestanden hatte, darum gebeten, es zu beenden. Er hatte ihm die Kehle entgegen gestreckt und die Augen geschlossen. Einzig ein Winseln und der warme Atem auf seinem Hals waren die Antwort gewesen, und als er die Augen aus Unverständnis wieder geöffnet hatte, traf ihn ein Blick tiefsten Schmerzes.

Er hatte geweint. Schluchzer hatten seinen Leib geschüttelt. Huan hatte nur sanft über sein Gesicht geschleckt und war weg gewesen.

Curufinwë seufzte leicht und stand auf. Seine Schritte führten zu seinem Bett, auf das er sich fallen ließ. Er schloss die Augen.

Er war so unendlich müde.

Blass und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen stand er im Schnee. Ein eisiger Wind wehte und hatte Strähnen aus den zusammengefassten Haaren gerissen. Heute war _der_ Tag.

Er hatte gehört, wie Maitimo nach ihm gesucht hatte, was er wohl immer noch tat. Er hatte seine Stimme bis hierher gehört und es hatte Verzweiflung und Angst mitgeschwungen.

Er lächelte.

Tyelcormo war auf der Jagd und Cáno war in seinem Reich. Niemand sonst würde nach ihm suchen. Der Wind zerrte an dem dünnen Leinenhemd und an seiner Hose. Es waren nicht Curvufinwës Sachen, sondern _seine_. Schnee lag auf der Wiese und überall auf den Bäumen. Es war schon einmal im Narquelië Schnee gefallen, aber er war nicht liegen geblieben.

Barfuß schritt er über die unberührte Schneedecke bis zu einem der Bäume. Seine Hand stützte er am Stamm ab. Die Rinde war rau und kalt, teilweise waren Wasserrinnsale am Stamm gefroren.

Er ließ sich nieder und lehnte sich gegen die gewaltige Eiche. Seine Hände lagen neben ihm im strahlenden Weiß. Er spürte die Kälte nicht. Ihm war immer kalt. Curufinwë streckte die Beine aus und vergrub seine Füße im Schnee. Ein Seufzen entwich ihm. Er ließ den Kopf gegen den Baum nach hinten sinken und schloss die Augen. Die Gänsehaut, als er den Garten betreten hatte, hatte sich schnell wieder gelegt.

Er lächelte selig und schlief ein.

Stunden später sah Maitimo im Garten nach. Seine innere Stimme hatte ihm immer wieder leise zugeflüstert, hier zu suchen, doch er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein kleiner Bruder hier war. Ein Frösteln ließ ihn vor der Tür innehalten und schlucken. Es gab wenig, vor dem er Furcht hatte, doch die Angst um sein Sorgenkind ließ ihn oft nicht mehr schlafen.

Die Kriege, die Beleriand verwüstet hatten, prägten noch immer das Land und seine Bewohner. Er hatte viel verloren, das Liebste war ihm genommen worden, doch die Verantwortung hielt ihn davon ab, dem Gedanken zu folgen, der seit Findecános Tod immer wieder in ihm aufkam. Und sein Versprechen. Er hatte seinem Vater versprochen auf seine Brüder aufzupassen, besonders auf Curvo. Fëanáro hatte gewusst, dass der Wahnsinn, der ihn befallen hatte, auch vor seinem Ebenbild nicht Halt machen würde.

Und jetzt stand er hier vor der Tür, mit bis zum Hals schlagendem Herzen. Er hatte es nicht verhindern können, war zu weit weggewesen. Er holte Luft und bereitete sich auf den Anblick vor, der sich ihm möglicherweise bieten würde.

Die Spuren waren kaum zu sehen, aber er erkannte sie. Mit Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass sein Bruder barfuß hier draußen sein musste. Geschwind ging er über die Fläche hinaus und sah sich um. Anar war bereits am Untergehen, die Sonne küsste den Schnee zum Abschied mit roten Strahlen, auf dass sie sich am nächsten Morgen wiedersehen würden. Unruhig suchte er die Bäume und Sträucher ab, doch er sah nichts. Kälte ergriff sein Herz und er lief, seinem Gefühl folgend, in Richtung der alten Eiche. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut, wie er damals die Eichel in den Boden gedrückt hatte und mit den Händen die Erde über sie geschoben hatte.

Kaum dass er ankam, wollte Maitimo sich schon enttäuscht und auch irgendwie erleichtert abwenden, als er einen leisen, rasselnden Atem hörte.

Äußerlich vollkommen ruhig umrundete er den Stamm, den mittlerweile nur mehr fünf Männer umspannen konnten. Was er sah, ließ ihm den Atem stocken.

Curvo schlief an der Eiche lehnend. Dünne Leinengewänder hüllten den schmalen Körper ein und der Wind zerrte an Hemd und Haaren. Die Füße waren in den Schnee gegraben und die Knöchel seiner Hände blau-violett angelaufen.

„Iluvatar…" Maitimo fiel auf die Knie und starrte auf den Körper vor ihm. Die Lippen waren bläulich verfärbt und die Haut so weiß wie der Schnee um ihn herum. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren schwarz. Tränen waren über das Gesicht gelaufen und gefroren, bevor sie fallen konnten.

Er schnappte so heftig nach Luft, dass es weh tat. Umständlich stand er auf und hob den kalten Leib hoch, um hastig mit ihm ins Innere der Festung zu rennen. Noch im Laufen bellte er Befehle und ließ nach einem Heiler rufen.

Er drückte die Tür zu seinen Gemächern auf und legte vorsichtig seinen kleinen Bruder auf das Bett. Er hob die Decke hoch und wickelte ihn fest darin ein. Beim Kamin lag noch immer die Pfanne, um das Bett zu wärmen und mit einer hastigen Bewegung, bei der ihm fast ein Stück glühende Kohle auf den Teppich fiel, füllte er sie und trug sie zu Curufinwë hinüber. Die Kälte, die sein Herz umklammert hielt, wollte nicht weichen, während er die Pfanne unter die Decke schob.

Erschöpft setzte er sich dann auf die Kante und musterte das schmale Gesicht. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass all das nicht passiert wäre. Er legte eine Hand an die kalte Wange und strich zärtlich mit dem Daumen über sie.

„Ich habe euch allen absichtlich die südlichen Gebiete zugeteilt, damit ihr nicht so sehr der Gefahr ausgesetzt seid. Und nun gerätst du ausgerechnet unter meiner Obhut in Lebensgefahr", wisperte er bitter. „Du hast dich genauso wie die Zwillinge überzeugen lassen, dass die Gebiete die Besten sind und ihr dort euren Ruhm erlangen werdet. Die gleiche von mir über alles geliebte Naivität, wie auch bei Ambarussa."

Auch Elben konnten durch Kälte zu Grunde gehen, wer hatte das besser gewusst als Findecáno, der wie der Großteil der Familie durch das ewige Eis nach Beleriand gelangt war und, nach langen Bitten seinerseits, seine Erinnerungen preisgegeben hatte. Maitimo stand wieder auf und holte aus einem Schrank eine weitere Decke und legte sie über den Jüngeren. Der rasselnde Atem jagte ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken.

…und er konnte nichts tun. Machtlos im Angesicht des nahenden Todes.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Gilgamoth, sein persönlicher Heiler, trat ein, beladen mit einer Tasche und Schüsseln. Maitimo stand auf, nahm ihm einen Teil ab und zeigte auf das Bett.

Tausende von Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und Bilder von früher stiegen in ihm auf. Tiefe Schuld lastete auf ihm und er sah rastlos zu, wie der Noldo seine Arbeit verrichtete und seinem Bruder eine Flüssigkeit nach der anderen einflößte, sanft die Kehle massierte, damit es auch wirklich dort landete, wo es hin sollte.

„Er war viel zu lange der Kälte ausgesetzt", meinte der Heiler nur und erhob sich. „Ob er durchkommt, steht in den Sternen. Sein Wille scheint nicht sonderlich groß zu sein." Maitimo schaute in die grauen Augen und nickte stumm.

„Kann… kann ich etwas tun, um ihm zu helfen?", fragte er leise und starrte auf seine verbliebene, linke Hand.

„Seid für ihn da. Das Bad wird gerade fertig gemacht und ich habe einige Essenzen für das Wasser. Er muss in den nächsten Tagen immer baden oder im Bett sein. Er darf auf keinen Fall wieder der Kälte ausgesetzt werden."

Er strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und nickte. Sein Blick blieb an der schmalen Gestalt hängen, die sich kaum vom Bett abhob. „Ich werde heute Abend noch einmal nach ihm schauen, _heru ninya._" Wieder nickte Maitimo und ging zu seinem Bruder. Gilgamoth schloss lautlos die Tür hinter sich.

Er setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante und musterte besorgt das blasse Antlitz. Sanft griff er nach der viel zu dünnen Hand und hielt sie fest. Er hatte versagt. Tränen begannen über sein Gesicht zu rinnen, während er die Hand hochhob und zu seinen Lippen führte.

Findecáno hatte immer gesagt, sein Herz würde ihm den richtigen Weg weisen und ihn vielleicht auch den einen oder anderen Blick auf das Zukünftige erhaschen lassen. Dieses Mal war er in der letzten Sekunde noch seinem Gefühl gefolgt und hatte seinen Bruder vor dem Erfrieren bewahrt, doch eben jenes sagte ihm, dass das Leid für den Wirbelwind, wie er Curufinwë früher immer genannt hatte, erst dann ein Ende finden würde, wenn beinahe die gleiche Zeit nochmals verstrichen war.

Maitimo schloss die Augen und hielt weiterhin die Hand seines Bruders fest. Er wünschte sich, dass die Zeit wie im Flug vorbeigehen möge. Es war kein boshafter Wunsch, nur sein kleiner Bruder, dem niemand mehr helfen konnte, sollte nicht mehr leiden.

Dass sein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen würde, wusste er nicht, ebenso wenig, wie viel Blut seinem Bruder endgültig ein Ende setzen würde.

Noch weniger würde irgendjemand aus Arda die feinen Notizen sehen, die alle mit dem gleichen Satz begannen: „Ich ertrinke in meines Wahnsinns Blut."


End file.
